1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus of a remote type free wheel hub clutch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control apparatus of a remote type free wheel hub clutch positioned between an axle which is rotatably driven during only a four-wheel driving operation of a four-wheel drive vehicle and a wheel hub for connecting a driving force therebetween. In particular, a clutch is positioned between a non-driven side upon a two-wheel driving operation and a wheel and is engageable therebetween. Further, the action of engaging the clutch is automatically performed in response to the transfer of the driving force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional control apparatus of a remote type free wheel hub clutch related to the present invention is disclosed, for instance, in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-12336 (1985). In this type of control apparatus of a remote type free wheel hub clutch, the engaging actuation of the clutch is performed by using an electromagnet. In other types of free wheel hub clutches, this actuation is performed by oil or hydraulic pressure force, etc. and the actuation assistance is electrically initiated or controlled for oil pressure and vacuum type free wheel hub clutches.
However, in all remote type free wheel hub clutches in which actuation of the clutch engagement is electrically performed or controlled, an electric current must always be supplied to the free wheel hub, even when the clutch is engaged during four-wheel driving operation. In such an arrangement, the battery charge is of the vehicle battery quickly depleted and a problem arises in that the vehicle weight is increased and the vehicle cost is increased by the requirement of providing a battery of a much larger size than would otherwise be required.
Further, in the conventional remote type free wheel hub clutch, an engaging mechanism of a hub clutch may be actuated also at a low voltage which may cause a missed engagement or an incomplete engagement.